Luigi's Self Inflicted Achromatic
by StarSnowflake
Summary: Luigi's status as the 'shadow brother' is finally taking over him, falling into a spiral of depression in the process. His belief that Mario only cares about fame and money seems to become true for the younger brother. Is this true? Will Mario save Luigi from his depression or let his brother die? Rated 'T' for depression and suicide themes


_I wanna be the person that you are._

_I wanna be the person that you think I am..._

These have always been Luigi's thoughts about Mario. He's always lived in his brother's shadow, developing his cowardly and timid personality in the process. Initially, they were an average pair of twins who shared everything. But ever since Mario has become famous, their brotherly bond started to crumble. Mario's ego was growing, Luigi's confidence was shrinking, and the green plumber began to feel worthless and his jealousy and admiration towards his brother started to bloom.

_A simple thing that I can do it all by myself,_

_But that person that I've become is it really myself?_

Luigi always wanted to be Mario , but he also wanted to discover his personality and to escape from his brother's shadow. Unfortunately, the young man's voice couldn't reach Mario's heart and he slowly began to drown into a sea of depression.

_This is just a silly child's play dream_

_Maybe it will be better if I just died for real._

Luigi tried to reach the end of the neverending sea of depression, but no avail. It already started to consume the green plumber's heart. Starvation, long sobs, self-harm, these actions were possessing Luigi's mind. It was a real fight. Nevertheless, Luigi just hid his scars from everyone he loved. Daisy, Peach, E. Gadd, Yoshi, even Mario couldn't understand his inner battle. He'll just ruin everything. He'll always be known as the ''Second Player'' . Slowly, his personality started to fade as the time passed on...

Along with his will to live.

_If I am alive, I'll just ruin everything,_

_Bringing sadness and sobs to people around me._

_No one needs me nor wants me._

_This is is the world that I want to live._

Luigi has always been dealing with his ''shadow status'' and it's not uncommon for him to hear things like _''Green Mario''_ and _''the wispy brother''_. He tried. He really tried. Everyone would get teased at some point, while others would be bullied for the rest of their lives. The young plumber just shrugged, tried to ignore the rude comments, and even attempted to act like Mario. But no avail. It was already too late. His depression was already taking over him.

_If I were wiped away from this lonely world,_

_Will all the people around me cry of joy?_

_No one will ever feel hatred for anything._

_For me, things like joy and love simply don't exist._

His hatred was abnormally growing. His hopelessness was dominating. He could barely resist the unbearable anxiety. The green plumber started to cut himself just to release the overwhelming pain. It was painful, but also releaving. Luigi didn't want to talk to Mario. Not because his ego was brainwashing him into a selfish star, because he wouldn't care if his younger brother died. Not even a bit.

Luigi was slowly losing his contact with reality. He would just walk without any direction, not caring about the familiar voices he was hearing on a daily basis. And this was driving him crazy. His only relief were a simple notebook and a razor. The only things Luigi could do were to write his unbearable thoughts and to cut his already scarred arms. To him, everything was like a neverending dream.

_I am still trapped between reality and dream._

_But somehow I'd love to disappear._

Poor, poor youngster. He was never showed enough love. No one showed any signs of empathy. Luigi just got used to the idea that no one really loved him. It's ok. He's got only one goal in his life: death. The green man wants to end it all. He didn't want to be a burden for anyone, including his brother.

Luigi went to the nearest building to do his final act: jump to his death. His jumps have always been higher than Mario's and it was the only good thing about him. And now, he has formed his thoughts about the world: lonely and same. When he reached the top, he took a deep breath and proceed...

_In the end, everyone will collapse in the same way._

_''My'' made in ''self'' personality will also crumble and fade away._

_In the end, we'll be separated by the fate -but-_

He felt something, like something was holding him. Actually it was someone. It was Mario. Luigi didn't understood why he was here. He thought that his older brother would care about his fame, not his brother.

''I'm here, Luigi. You will never be alone'', Mario said as he pushed Luigi into a deep and tight hug. He actually cared about his younger brother. He was his only family left. The red man has noticed Luigi's inner fight by his actions. His forced smile, his decreased apetite, sobs, and scars. Suddenly, Mario felt his shoulder a bit wet. He noticed that Luigi was crying. Not because he felt guilty for his actions, it was for his brother. He realised that Mario has always cared about him.

And now, the two went home to spend some time together like they were younger.

_Even if I were wiped away from this lonely world,_

_That will never change all the people around me._

_But there's something that prevents me from dying._

_I can't bear but to laugh all along._

* * *

Guys, I'm really sorry for my big absence. I struggled with my depression and I still have a big case on Writer's Block on my first fanfic. So, this is my first songfic and is inspired by Hatsune Miku's song, **Self Inflicted Achromatic**, one of the saddest Vocaloid song. IMO, Luigi suffers from depression and anxiety and his status of being Mario's shadow makes it even worse. Mario has an enormous ego from all his fame and money. I wrote this to show that the brothers still care about each other, no matter what. I hoped you enjoyed and I'm looking forward to hear your thoughts about this fanfic.

A side note: this fanfic showed my mood while I was absent (again, I struggled with depression).


End file.
